You're My Avatar Too
by zutarasteam
Summary: This is my first story. I suck at titles, but it is about Equalist Mako...sort of. One-shot


**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and I'm not very good at writing, but I have no way to deal with my obsession. A review would be nice too!**

**I don't own The Legend of Korra or the characters, just the writing.**

* * *

"Korra."

"…Mako?" She kept walking, only to realize that he hadn't followed. She turned to face him.

He didn't respond.

"Mako, what's wrong?" Her blue eyes filled with worry behind the chi blocker mask.

"I need to tell you something." Korra couldn't see his expression through his own mask.

"Mako, I don't think this is the time. We are almost to Amon! We need to defeat him!" She didn't understand why Mako was acting this way. He hadn't moved since he said her name.

"I'm sorry," he said as he took out the glove and shocked her until she was unconscious.

She woke up some time later, limbs stretched out painfully by chains. As her vision came back to her, she saw two figures standing in front of her.

One was a chi blocker, and the other was Amon.

"Amon!" Korra yelled.

"Hello, Avatar," Amon said in the voice that had haunted Korra's dreams for the majority of the time she had spent in Republic City.

Korra released a jet of fire from her mouth in rage, as the Lieutenant hurried up to Amon.

"Amon, there is a situation," the Lieutenant said stiffly.

"You," Amon said, pointing to the chi blocker, "Stay here with the Avatar until I get back. Do not underestimate her."

As soon as Amon and the Lieutenant had shut the door behind them, the chi blocker mumbled, "Korra."

Korra's eyes widened. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. The memory of getting electrocuted by _him_ came back to her. "…Mako?"

He slid his chi blocker mask off. "Korra, I'm sorr-"

"You traitor!" She screamed, her eyes darkening in rage. "I actually liked you and I trusted you!" More fire came from Korra's mouth.

"Korra, I'm sorry, but this is who I am. Benders killed my parents." His face stayed even the entire time.

Korra stopped struggling and looked at him, eyes filled with hate. Mako kept talking, with his calm voice and emotionless face, but Korra heard none of it. Mako was one of the first people she trusted, and now he had betrayed her. Mako had his back to the door, and Korra was so furious, that neither noticed a slim, black haired girl slip into the room.

"…really do like you Korra," Mako was saying," but not even you can-"

"Shut up, Mako." Mako spun around and Korra looked up to see Asami standing a few yards away from Mako.

"…Asami?" Korra had never seen Mako's calm exterior break like this.

"So you actually do know who I am!" Asami laughed. "I thought our relationship wasn't working because you were in love with Korra, but now I can see you were just using us to get what you want."

Korra still couldn't believe that _Asami _was there. She thought Asami hated her because she had kissed Mako while they were dating.

"I'm sorry," Asami said, not to sincerely, and lunged at Mako. He dodged, firebending at her. She blocked his attacks with ease, until she had come up close enough to electrocute him with her own glove. He fell to floor, twitching slightly. Asami rushed over to the chains holding Korra in place.

"Asami, why are you helping me?"

"Because despite what you might think," Asami said, "I actually do like you."

The chains fell off of Korra's arms and legs. "Hurry, Mako won't be out long, and Amon will be back soon."

Korra tried to run, but her legs cramped up. Asami didn't hesitate as she picked Korra up and carried her out the door. Asami glanced around to make sure the hall was clear, then quickly ran down the left hallway. They didn't encounter any chi blockers until the exit was in sight.

"Hey!" shouted the chiblockers. "Stop right there!"

Asami quickly backtracked, turned a corner, and flung herself with Korra on her back into a closet.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Korra spoke. " Thank you Asami, but you still didn't really answer my question."

Asami looked at Korra. " I thought it was obvious. You are my friend and the Avatar... you are my Avatar too."

* * *

**AN: I know, it was bad, but at least I did it! Review, pretty please?**


End file.
